


many shades of violet

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Penises, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our intrepid heroes do it for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	many shades of violet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260605) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade). 



Shiny violet, with a purple tip, indigo veins running throughout. Practically red as blood hardened it, throbbing and masculine, sweaty, glistening. Like a swimmer, fresh from the pool. Ah, such a grand phallus it was, so beautifully hard, aching, needing, burning. Wondering how it might taste, the desire to experience it, perhaps inside him? Large jewels dangling beneath, swollen with hormones and delicious want. So aching he was sure his new lover would burst from but a breath against such hardness, explosions of essence and the tang of which dance upon his tongue, his sweaty skin.

Such a glorious penis it was.

"Now show me yours, dear Anakin," Magneto purred. Anakin dropped his pants, revealing a longer but more slender penis. He was cut at the tip, for some strange reason, and his balls were tighter. But it was a penis as lovely as his own, quite tasty-looking, with a pearl of precum against the tip.

"Isn't it grand?" Anakin asked seductively.

"Oh, Anakin...I want it inside my throbbing anus."

And so they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Needs more porn. Always.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Definitely magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419152) by [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade)
  * [Magenta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431443) by [bb-sock (saisei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock)




End file.
